


Christmas Ride

by shadowdweller25



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdweller25/pseuds/shadowdweller25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to give Remus one of his Christmas gifts early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Ride

  
**Christmas Ride**   


Harry threw his head back and cried out as he rode the cock inside him. "Ugh…Remus!"

Remus Lupin grabbed his younger lover's hips and helped him rise before pulling him down as he thrust his hips up, meeting him so he was balls deep. Merlin, Harry was so hot and tight, stretched around him. He was fighting his urge to roll them over and just pound into that tight heat.

He thrust up to meet Harry's ass, harder and deeper. Harry cried out and grabbed his shoulders, his hips quivering and as he leaned forward to whimper, "Remus," his control snapped.

In a quick move, he had Harry underneath him and was thrusting hard and fast, a leg thrown over his shoulder as his thrust went even deeper. Fuck, Harry was so hot, like fire. And so tight, didn't matter how long and how many times they've done this, Harry was always tight. He loved it, needed it.

Harry's nails dug into his skin and he growled, thrusting faster, Moony and Remus slowly becoming one as they took their lover, their love, their mate. Who cared what people thought of their relationship? The people who mattered supported them and they had each other.

"Remus."

His climax was coming, he could feel it, and Harry was right there with him. The clenching of Harry's ass nearly crossed Remus' eyes. Remus moved Harry's leg to high up on his waist with the other one before leaning down to kiss Harry, claiming and loving.

"I love you Remus," Harry whispered against his lips with his hands cupping his face, and in a flash Remus had his mouth and teeth sealed on Harry's bonding mark.

Harry cried out his name as he came, holding on to him, and Remus growled around the flesh between his teeth as he came and it covered Harry's quivering walls. Licking at the mark one more time, he slowly slipped out of Harry who sighed and lied down beside him, tucking him close.

They laid there together in satisfied silence before Harry softly slapped him.

"What?"

"I wanted to give you a Christmas ride."

Remus laughed at Harry's pout before kissing it away. "It's only one in the morning. Give me a few minutes and he can ride me all you want."

"Promise?" Harry asked, eyeing him.

He smirked but didn't answer, which earned him another slap, because he couldn't honestly be held accountable for his control when his beautiful little mate rides him like he just did. Harry tested his control, something he was going to have to work on.

Seemed like he had a New Year's resolution. One he was ready to try over, and over, and over again.

Harry gulped at the leering grin that Remus was giving him and he knew he was the one in for a ride. But what a ride it'll be.

  
**The End.**   



End file.
